


Loneliness shall Reign

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [10]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Racism, THIS IS NOT OK, Yes it’s my crack ship what are you gonna do about it, but not really, i managed to put racism in a game where cookies run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: pawn black has an identity crisis: the fan fictionand dark choco witnesses it
Relationships: Pawn Black/Peppermint
Series: Tinge of Regret [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 3





	Loneliness shall Reign

**Author's Note:**

> also shoutout to that person in the official crob discord server who made Pawn Black x Peppermint, now obsessed xoxo

Pawn Black sat on the log.

Was she even to call herself Pawn Black? Chess Choco didn’t exist anymore. It was just her. She looked to her right, where Pawn White would normally be giggling about boys and playing with Custard. Silence. Only the ribbit of the frogs and chirps of the birds could be heard, and even they seemed unforgiving. Pawn Black thought. What was a good name for her now that her twin was gone. She pondered. Perhaps Milk Chocolate? Checkered Chocolate? All those names sounded silly. Perhaps she would change her identity. Her style. Was chess even a skill now that no one would play with her? Taking the hat off her head she eyes it before slamming it on the ground. She wanted nothing to do with chess, it was boring now. She quickly ripped off the cardigan and threw it as well. The checkered piece of clothing was now laying with the pawn hat. All that was left now on her was a brown sweater and black leggings. It was odd, see what made up half her personality laying on the ground. A rustle of grass and bushes was heard. Pawn Black whipped her head around as a figure was brought out.

“Scram, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Pawn Black’s eyes fell to the ground as she simply swayed her legs. The figure walked towards her. She wasn’t very scared of anything anymore. A heaving clunking noise as the figure sat next to her. Looking up at them, she was surprised to see how similar they looked. Dark brown dough with flaring white eyes. “I am Dark Choco.” Dark Choco introduced himself. “...You may call me Pawn Black.” Both stared at each other as Dark Choco planted his sword into the ground. “What’s that on the ground?” He gestured to the discarded pieces of clothing on the dirt. “Some clothing items I wished to get rid of.” He nodded. They simply sat in silence. “Why do you have that big sword?” Dark Choco stayed silent, then answered. “It’s not a sword, it’s a damn curse.” Pawn Black simply nodded back. “So, are you the Pawn Black? The one’s whose sister was murdered?” She nodded again. Ever since the murder a week ago, people had been asking her if she was alright, had been bringing her gifts and such. It was odd seeing this much kindness towards her. “Are you Dark Choco? The one whose kingdom was destroyed?” He nodded back. 

They told stories about him at school, how he went on a rampage and tore apart every bit of land that belonged to the kingdom. They other kids had teased Pawn Black, saying she’s gonna destroy the whole school, simply running when she was on the playground. Once, she had given another child a card, a blue haired one she was quite fond of. Not in person, of course. She hand wrote every word inside it, then signed it with some question marks. Secretly putting it on their desk she waited for their reaction. She had very neat handwriting for a 11 year old, surely they wouldn’t know- “Pawn Black? Did you write this?” She almost spat out whatever was in her mouth. How did they know? Oh no, they're gonna tell the whole class, now everyone will tease and make fun of her more. This was awful, how would Pawn White react? “I really like the card. Thank you.” Oh. Well, perhaps it wasn’t too bad. She complied as Peppermint walked back to their desk and placed the card inside it.

“Well, I must get going.” Dark Choco sat up. He was walking towards the trees. He turned. “Hey kid, catch!” He tossed over a black pocket knife with a red gem on it. “Don’t use it too much, it might make you go insane.” I highly doubt It could make me go more insane. “Thank you..?” But he was already gone.


End file.
